GDC Files: The Aliens of the Stars
by SirDrakos
Summary: The stars are beyond Mankind at the moment but that does not mean that they do not come to them. In this GDC report discover knowledge about all the aliens that have come to Earth. For good or evil.


**GDC Files: The Aliens of the Stars**

 **Please enter primary access code: ********

 **Checking ...**

 **Primary access code confirmed.**

 **Please enter secondary access code: ********

 **Checking ...**

 **Secondary access code confirmed.**

 **Welcome member of the Global Defense Corps, please enter your report here...**

There are many species of aliens that have come to Earth in recent years, and many that have molded its past. Within this report I shall discuss the numerous species that have made contact with Humanity. For good or ill.

* * *

The Mysterians

The first aliens to make contact with Earth and its peoples, the Mysterians are not so much a species but more a splinter faction of the Xiliens. Unlike their arrogant cousins, travel in the deep space led to the Mysterians becoming more driven and even abandon the enslaving practices of their Xilien brethren. Instead the travel through the void forced them to adopt a more martial society as strength was all that could protect them against the various dangers of space travel.

Appearance wise the best way to describe your average Mysterian is most likely what comes to mind when you think of a elf. They have thin bodies and knife-like ears but appearances can be deceiving as the average Mysterian can easily carry a full-grown man. And some possessed psychic powers such as the ability to move objects with their own willpower, however such traits seem to only exhibit themselves in those Mysterians descended from Asur, the first leader of the mysterian that came to Earth.

Alongside their strength, the Mysterians are an incredibly intelligent and it was their knowledge that helped bolster the G-Forces' armoury which soon became the backbone of the GDC. They also enlightened us to the history of our own world, telling us of the Pturmians and the Mana streams of the Earth.

The use of their own metal mysterium soon bolstered the mechs of the GDC, the metal was able to survive in all form of environments. Also fact of note was that humans and Mysterians proved to be sexually compatible and soon children of two worlds were born: the abnormals and the psybrids. The abhumans inherited the strength of man and Mysterian, while the psybrids gained the psychic prowess - an oddity as the above mention psychic powers only appearing in Mysterian royalty.

* * *

The Nebulon Techlords

Scavengers were be the most apt description for this race of overgrown cockroaches. Also the foremost intergalactic arms dealers, the Nebulons made themselves known with their joint team-up with the Simian Assault, backing up the force of Mechagodzilla with their own cyborgs: Megalon and Gigan. Though many at the GDC debate that the two cyborgs are actually of Nebulon creation or something they salvaged from some dead world.

Nebulons care only for what they can take in the wake of other races invasions to add to themselves. The title of 'techlord' is not an exaggeration as many of them are cyborgs; hardening their frail bodies with metal. Their appearance is also not an exaggerations as they do indeed appear to look like overgrown cockroaches, as well as other species of insects. Their hierarchy is a disjointed thing; as many different 'nests' have different aims but they all defer to the authority of their Queen and her designs.

Over all the species are poor warriors that make up for a lack of experience by simply attempting to run down the forces with their numbers. After all they are merchants not warriors, though those that are combat trained often make for dangerous foes simply due to size and whatever technological enhancement that they have given to themselves. Though like with all insects their chitin armour is weak in certain places, and extreme force will often bring the Nebulon warriors down with ease.

* * *

The Simians

The other far more savage half of the above mentioned assault on Earth. The Simian are a warrior race through and through, dangerous due to their size and strength. Simians are often about the height of three men, with the enough strength to toss aside a car like it is a toy.

This coupled with their oversize guns makes them are very serious threat to face in pitched battle - especially given the fact said guns fired bullets about the size of a child. Many battles against the simians was done by Hybrid Forces as they stood the most likely chance to actually survive, that or the other various super-weapon creatures of the GDC. Apish looking creatures, the average simian is covered in thick grey fur, with likewise huge canines in their jaws.

They are highly aggressive that long to bring ever world to heel, for no other reason then simple lust for battle and for the glory of a galaxy spanning empire. And their are so blunt in their conquest that the mysterians have a saying describing the simians as an easily located species as one would simply have to follow the worlds broken in their wake. And while not a technoligcally apt as the Nebulons, they can create effective war-machines such as the Mark-I Mechgodzilla, before such models were made obsolete by the GDC's own MechaGodzilla and Kiryu - which excelled their simian counterparts in every way due to being built by mysterium, a metal that the Mysterians use in many of their weapons.

* * *

The Xilians

The conquering cousins of the Mysterians, the Xilians are the most unified alien force to threaten the Earth, as the events of the Final Wars showed. The Xiliens are a cold, pragmatic race - a stark contrast to their fiery splinter-cousins. To them, each member is a number a line of zero and ones to be spent for the glory of the Xilian Empire, the idea of uniqueness is a unthinkable concept and frankly disgusts them.

And if one is to die the next number simply takes his place in the hierarchy, a most unnerving trait for a species to have. Like many, they cultivate the Pturmian Empire, longing to accomplish what those vaunted god-beings did. Though they believe that only through force could such be accomplished in the discordant galaxy we now inhabit. They utilize many kaiju as weapons and shock troops, chief among them being the enigmatic Monster-X and the brutish Orga.

They have healthy alliances with the two above mentioned species but it is their relationship with the Mysterians which is an oddity. They view their cousins as a cosmic mistake, born of desperate measures to survive. To them the Hybrids are the worst possible outcome for their kind, children that gained the Mysterian (and by extension Xilian) power but none of their analytical restraint. And for the sin of simply being themselves, the Xilians long to purge all elements of the Hybrids from the Earth. By all means necessary.

* * *

The Precursors

A lovecraftian nightmare species, the Precursors are not of our universe but rather their own. One where the laws of matter and physics are upside down, and technology is made of flesh not metal. Bound by a monstrous hive-mind, the Precursors are locusts, going from one universe to the next to take what they need that their own decaying universe will not provide for them.

It would have been a pitiful situation if not for their inhumane ways of dealing with the worlds occupants. Genocide on a universal scale, while they watch on letting out chattering laughs at the lesser creatures weakness. I've gazed into their hive-mind, only briefly, and the level of cruelty would make even Godzilla Ultima wilt at.

Their technology is, as mentioned, of flesh yet somehow they found a way to create gates between worlds. One could argue that this is due to their ability to hijack any form of dimensional warping as they did to the Pturmians. This still opens up other questions as to how they can manage that. But given the universe they come from its best not to think on such details. Another thing of note is they create their own kaiju, linked up to their own base hive-mind. Attack dogs more or less, but no less of a threat as they are capable of learning tricks the longer their lifespans are. The Precursors are an insidious threat which is only bolstered by their pact with the daemons...

 _"Imagine the chittering noises of a swarm of locusts. Now add a cold feeling of cruelty and pride, coupled with arrogance. Pride of what they can do to worlds, killing everything with their slave-monsters. They saw genocide as an achievement, how could anything evolve to believe in such a thing? How cruel is their universe that they adopted such a mindset." -_ Mine and Dr. Newton Geiszler thoughts after our brush with the Hive Mind of the precursors.

* * *

The Daemons of the Void

While technically not aliens I feel compelled to make note of these creatures. Born from the gaps between universes, the daemons are the scions of the voids. A vast darkness where nothing should be able to live. But the chaotic energy there - which was not unlike Mana - morphed and formed some form of creatures: the Daemons. Led by their eldest, the Daemons long to plunge everything into the void for all eternity, to act as their plaything. It was the daemons that brought about the end of the Pturmians empire, out nothing more then spite and cruelty. Like the Precursors, the Daemons use flesh-like technology. Some even believe its because of them that the Precursors can make it through to other worlds, or perhaps its vice-versa. Still, both races get want they want in the end: resources and ruins.

* * *

The Pturmians

The pinnacle species, who through their science alongside the magics of the Old Kingdoms were Motthra and Battra alongside the Guardian Monsters were created. The Pturmians were mysterious and all we know are legends and stories passed down by the Mysterians. They were god-beings that sought out knowledge and peace above all. Which threatened the plans of the daemons, and their technologies worried the Precursors. After those two races ravaged their empire the remaining colonies of the Solar System were wiped out by King Ghidorah and his Vortaak allies.

There are beliefs that one of them may have survived the massacre, and if that is the cause then it would be a dark case in irony given that there is only, likewise, one Vortaak left in the universe.

* * *

The Last Vortaak

The Vortaak were the species that managed to kill the Pturmians, but not at their own cost. Little is known about what occurred as events but what is known was that that last battle was the death of the Pturmians and the Vortaak both - or near enough. Two among them survived the carnage, a lesser scion of their houses and the Emperor. The Emperor was wounded and weak, while the scion was afraid. And so to survive it killed its lord and ate his brain, which amused the End of Empires: King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah could not allow a species such as the Vortaak fade into nothing and the Last Vortaak did not want to die. It made a bargain with King Ghidorah for its survival. This bargain changed it, warped it into something worse as if simply being near to King Ghidorah changed physiology. It changed into something alien to its core. It longed for more brains - though for what reason could be said. It and King Ghidorah ended up tied to one and other through the pact, one they both mutually fed from.

The Last Vortaak was encountered twice by the Mysterians as they traveled the stars alone after Ghidorah razed their home for his own blood-lust. They found it one a world that was once ripe with life, now the inhabitants were under the psychic control of the self-appointed god. The Last Vortaak made them war for its amusement, and they even offered their own skulls in sacrifice to its appetite. The other was a far more chilling encounter.

 _"It was a usual regulated mining task - grab something that could be used as fuel for the ship and head off before any local wildlife noticed. We had one guard with us for protection, such warriors couldn't be spared lightly as we were on our last legs as you humans would put it. So this rock looks dead enough, no life for us to worry about. Just get the fuel and go. Then it appeared in the skies - a great ship. It look as if it looped in on itself, which was impossible. Then I saw it, that four-armed shape. It seemed more mist and gas then it did something material. But it was alive, mark me, it was alive. And in a crimson glow it said one word "Rise!". And the world did, slumbering monsters burst forth and began to kill each other. Some died in the atmosphere of the dead world. We ran. But the last thing that I remember was its laughter. Like it came from three throats." -_ Extract taken from an interview with the former Mysterian mine, Jazar.

* * *

As the many profiles show many of the species that come to Earth have little to no good intentions for our world but that does not mean we should not extend the hand of peace. We must remain ready for all situations but to seek war should never be the first chose for us.

Else that would make us little different from those we defend against.

 **This is Miki Saegusa of the Global Defense Corps, submitting report.**

 **Processing report ...**

 **Report processed.**

 **Added to the GDC database.**

* * *

 **A/N: Another one-shot supplement fic to my Godzilla'verse. This one detailing the alien factions to be found and feared.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to review and see you all next time!**


End file.
